Palabras
by karasu-shiro
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Las presiones de aceptar el amor por primera vez, realmente pega duro. ¿Puede él aprender a aceptarlo y devolver su amor, o cometerá uno de los más grandes errores de su vida?


**Disclaimer: "Durarara!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo. Ésta es una traducción con la autorización del autor original SomniareSolus del oneshot "Words".**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura n_n]/**

 **.**

 **~.~**

 **Words**

 **~.~**

Izaya no había estado en Ikebukuro desde ese día.

Shizuo había dicho las palabras que Izaya nunca quiso oír.

 _Te amo..._

Izaya se había dicho a sí mismo que no era lo que quería, de nadie. No podía permitirse ser tan débil como sus seres humanos. Eran los únicos a los que amaba, porque sabía que nunca podrían realmente amarlo de vuelta. Pero una vez más el destino tuvo que lanzarle una bola curva.

Shizuo.

Técnicamente no era un humano, o así creía Izaya.

Para Izaya, Shizuo no era humano. Era un monstruo. Algo que no merecía estar en el mismo nivel que sus amados humanos. Era un desastre impredecible. Siempre arruinando sus planes y poniéndose en su camino. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan diferente encajar con personas tan normales?

No podía...

Entonces, ¿por qué sus palabras afectan tanto a Izaya? ¿Por qué cuando Shizuo susurró esas palabras de una manera tan gentil, hizo que Izaya sintiera un dolor en su pecho? Algo indescriptible. Algo que temió pudiera pasarle.

Cuando Shizuo pronunció esas palabras, Izaya sintió furia abrasadora y odio, pero también alegría abrumadora y felicidad. ¿Cómo podían sus sentimientos ser tan contradictorios?

Su mente estaba en guerra con su corazón. Que idea tan tonta. Alegar que el corazón era el responsable de los sentimientos de amor, cuando todos los sentimientos y emociones, obviamente, provienen de su propio cerebro. Era algo que los humanos creían y atesoraban.

¿Pero por qué se aferraba a esta idea?

¿Por qué se encontró caminando hacia el pequeño parque de Ikebukuro? ¿Por qué eligió el lugar en el que sabía que a Shizuo gusta tomar sus descansos del trabajo? ¿Por qué fue a buscar a aquel que le causó todo este problema? ¿Por qué cuando sabía que había sido visto, siguió caminando como si no se diera cuenta de que lo seguían? ¿Por qué se detuvo en un callejón vacío? ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que a quien más odiaba le siguiera? ¿Por qué?

—Izaya.

Se giró a tiempo para sentir dos fuertes brazos roderalo.

—Izaya, ¿dónde has estado? Yo...

Izaya se quedó inmóvil en los brazos del rubio. Su mirada apagada y distante, relajada, era la misma mirada que el hermano de Shizuo siempre daba.

—Por favor. Habla conmigo, por favor.

El más alto nunca se dio cuenta de que Izaya había sacado su navaja. No sintió que la punta afilada de la hoja presionaba ligeramente contra su espalda, lista para sumergirse en él.

Izaya parpadeó un par de veces tratando de deshacerse de la borrosa humedad de sus ojos, pero ésta seguía volviendo. No se había dado cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que bajó la mirada. Apretó los dedos alrededor de la hoja tratando de estabilizar su mano, pero sólo empeoró sus temblores.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué bien hacía? ¿Si mataba a Shizuo, qué pasaría? ¿Qué le haría?

Su cerebro le decía que lo hiciera ya.

 _¡¿Que estás esperando?!_

Su corazón le decía que lo reconsiderara.

 _¡Esto no es lo que quieres, y lo sabes! Tu amas-_

Él ahogó un sollozo, —¡NO PUEDO!

Su agarre se aflojó completamente dejando caer la navaja.

Se estrepitó a la tierra y el ruido resonó en el callejón.

Fue entonces cuando el alto rubio se apartó y miró la hoja en el sucio suelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron, llenándose de una mezcla de muchas emociones. Se volvió hacia Izaya con una mirada de incredulidad.

Empujó con fuerza al pelinegro haciéndole tropezarse y golpear la pared detrás de él.

Ahora era el turno de Izaya de estar sorprendido.

—Shizu-

—¡NO! —Shizuo sacudió su cabeza, —¡No!... No puedo... Izaya, no puedo ... ¿Cómo...?

Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello en frustración.

Izaya se levantó lentamente y dio unos cuantos pasos adelante, acercándose al cobrador de deudas.

—Yo no...

—¡NO LO HAGAS!

El tono áspero de Shizuo hizo que la mano del informante rápidamente retrocediera.

—Izaya, sólo... ¡Vete! ¡No vuelvas jamás a Ikebukuro o te mataré! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Izaya se quedó allí y observó cómo Shizuo desaparecía al doblar la esquina. Desapareciendo de su vida para siempre. Se quedó allí susurrando las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez.

—... Pero... Sh-Shizu-chan...-Y-yo te... te amo... te amo... te amo...

 _Te amo..._


End file.
